sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Shephard
Name: Shephard, Clare Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Ellis Alternative Learning Center Appearance: Clare is five feet, six inches tall and slender with extremely straight dusty brown hair that doesn't quite reach her shoulders. There is a small scar on her right cheek and another above her left eye, both of which were recieved by family pets that didn't take a liking to her. Her hair is usually pulled back into a loose ponytail, but the strands in the front fall out and hang in her eyes. She doesn't have much muscle mass so many people underestimate her strength and will. It is true, though, that many people are capable of overpowering her. The alternative school has a strict uniform policy, so she is usually wearing the issued pair of navy slacks, white dress shirt, loafers, and black jacket, though she carries a pair of jeans, worn neon orange Chucks, and a t-shirt or tank top in her bag to change into after classes. Her favorite shirt, which coincidentally is the one she has with her when she is brought into the Game, is a white tank top which says in faded red sharpied letters on the front. Biography: Clare grew up with a highly over protective mother, while her father was quite a bit more relaxed. Her brother is older by eleven years and is already off and married, so for much of her life it's been like she's an only child. When she was very young she had a pet terrier which was hit by a car while she was at school and her family has never gotten another pet. They have moved three times that she can remember. From Texas to Maryland just before she turned three, Maryland to Ohio just after elementary school, and Ohio to New York just before her freshman year of high school. She has never been athletic, prefering to spend most of her time reading and listening to music. Her personality became rather warped under the extreme shelter put over her life, with wild mood swings and a penchant for biting. Though she doesn't especially enjoy fighting, the third week of school she defended herself against another student the only way she knew how. Clare sported a rather nasty black eye and a split lip while the other girl recieved the image of Clare's teeth permanently scarred into her right forearm. Needless to say, the administration at Barry Coleson High decided that she was mentally unstable and had her transfered to an "alternative learning center", otherwise known as a delinquent school. Clare is really a good girl at heart, but is easily intimidated by others. She doesn't actually belong at her new school, no matter how much the administration believes. Other: Clare's father had an extensive gun collection and taught her how to shoot when she was nine years old. She is a decent shot provided that the gun isn't of too high a caliber, she doesn't have the strength to endure the recoil of many higher powered firearms. She isn't extremely good with hand to hand combat and isn't a very fast runner. Number: 038F The above biography is as written by Toukan. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Weapon: M870 Shotgun Conclusion: Oh, look, she's got the name of that main character from Lost. Too bad that unlike Jack, she's a bit of a crazy, no matter what she thinks. She may not think that she's crazy at all, but in the world of SOTF, she may be just what the doctor ordered, especially for those kids who think that this girl is a harmless weakling. Slow and weak never make for a very good combination, and if it weren't for the gun collection, I'd place her to be dead in the water. Game Evaluations Kills: Antonio Franchini Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: M870 Shotgun (issued weapon, to Jeremy Torres) Allies: Ryan Torres, Neville Eden, Jeremy Torres, briefly, Dorian Greywood and Heather Pendergast Enemies: Vince Samsa, Antonio Franchini Mid-Game Evaluation: Clare's journey began in the woods, where she quickly bumped into Ryan Torres and Neville Eden. The trio decided to align and take on the program together. Their first destination was the well, where they were approached by Dorian Greywood. Things with Dorian were going slowly but smoothly until Vince Samsa burst onto the scene -- quite literally. He threw a grenade at the group, causing them to scatter. A battle ensued, and after sustaining fatal wounds by Clare's shotgun, Vince killed himself. The trio had virtually no time to regroup themselves when Jason Andrews burst onto the scene. Doing the only thing they could given the circumstances, Clare and company turned tail and ran. The group made their way to the small house, where they were surprised to find that it had been occupied by Antonio Franchini. Clare sustained critical wounds in the battle, and Neville inevitably lost his life. They did, however, manage to eliminate Antonio from the competition, and Ryan and Clare were left alone in the small house. Soon enough, they ran into a blast from the past for Ryan -- Jeremy Torres. Soon after, Heather Pendergast, who was apparently a close acquaintance of Jeremy's, appeared, only to die shortly thereafter of bloodloss. Knowing it was best to move on, Jeremy suggested they return to a place he'd spent much time in during the course of his stay on the island -- the warehouse. They arrived only to find that it had been occupied by the group of Jack O'Connor, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Sidney Crosby, and Hannah Juett, and apparently, they weren't accepting new applicants. After a failed attempt to gain entry to the warehouse, hell broke loose when Angelina Kaige approached and all but annihilated the warehouse group with one of her grenades. The aftermath of this attack would prove to be Clare's final battle. As Kaige retreated from the warehouse, she sniped Clare, effectively eliminating one more from the competition. Post-Game Evaluation: You know, we picked this girl up thinking she'd add some flavor to the competition. She was a little nutty, a little different, and we thought it'd be fun for her to flip her lid and massacre her fellow students like lambs to the slaughter. 'Course, she wound up going for the good ole' "We can beat this together!" mantra along with Torres and Eden. She would've been better off playing the game, but like so many others, she fell to the more ambitious of the islanders. Memorable Quotes: Bread, crackers, water, a pamphlet, a flashlight, a shotgun. Wait. A shotgun? Sweet... - Scouring the pack. Buckshot! Booyah! - Clare approves of her ammunition. Other/Trivia *Clare is based heavily off of her handler, Toukan. *Her first name is the name of one of Toukan's best friends and is only one letter off of her real name. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Clare, in chronological order. *Starting Place For Girl No. 38 *Taking Stock *Girl *70 Start *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Clare Shephard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students